My shattered world
by KaraAntiope-chan
Summary: Eine ziemlich traurige Geschichte über Kevin und seine Familie... und gleichzeitig eine Shonen-ai, LeeKevin -


Titel: My shattered world  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, wahrscheinlich Lemon in einem späteren Kapitel  
  
Pairing: Lee x Kevin  
  
Disclaimer: Beyblöd gehört nicht mir  
  
Sonstiges: Öh... noch nichts xD  
  
Chapter 1: Time´s changing anything  
  
Kevin saß auf unter einem großen, alten Baum. Es war das Ende eines zu heißen Sommertages, der jedem den Atem genommen und alle Bewohner des chinesischen Dorfes schläfrig und übellaunig gemacht hatte. Jetzt wurde es langsam kühler, eine ruhige, von Grillengezirpe erfüllte Nacht kündigte sich an.  
  
Hinter dem großen Ahorn plätscherte ein kleiner Bach, ein Seitenarm des Flusses, der sich durch das ganze Dorf zog. Kevin war dankbar für den kühlen Schatten der immerroten Blätter des alten Baums und fragte sich, wieviele Generationen von Dorfbewohnern wohl schon an warmen Sommerabenden hier gesessen und nachgedacht hatten. Bei dem Alter des Baumes durften es wohl schon einige sein.  
  
Kevins schmale, langfingrige Hände waren die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, ungefähr gleichhohes Gras, das der schmale Junge aus der Wiese gerupft hatte, zu flechten. Immer drei der hypersensiblen, leicht zerreißbaren Halme zusammen, das dreimal, dann die Endprodukte wieder zusammen, dann drei von den Dreiergeflechten zusammen und so weiter [A/N: Mann kann Gras flechten XD Mach ich doch selber immer °]. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, seine Hände waren geschickt genug für solche Dinge. Außerdem konnte er sich besser konzentrieren, wenn er etwas tat, und mochte diese Aktion auch noch so sinnlos sein, wenigstens waren seine Finger in Bewegung.  
  
Der kleine Junge starrte in den Abendhimmel. Er war in allen möglichen Farbtönen gefärbt, und für viele davon gab es ihm menschlichen Wortschatz nicht mal einen Namen. Doch sechs Farben dominierten die Farbpalette dort am Horizont. Ein sanftes Rosa wie eine Rose im Morgentau, ein sehr helles Gelbweiß, das freundlich und gemütlich wirkte, ein dunkles Rot, das wie lodernes Feuer wirkte, ein schimmerndes Hellblau wie ein Sternsaphir und ein schillerndes Orange, das immer an den Rändern der anderen Farben erschien.  
  
Und zu guter Letzt drang von oben schon das dunkle Schwarzblau der Nacht nach.  
  
Das wäre sicher ein schönes Bild für einen Maler´, überlegte Kevin und legte einen weiteren geflochtenen, hochempfindlichen Grasstrang neben sich. Dann nahm er drei weitere lange Grashalme, machte mit spitzen Fingern einen lockeren Knoten und band die drei damit zusammen. Und wieder flocht er. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass er damit seine eigenen Gedanken genauso zusammenflocht, verknotete und verwirrte, doch auch das hielt ihn davon ab, sich mit ihnen beschäftigen zu müssen. So konnte er sich auf die Blätter des Baumes oder den Himmel oder das Gras zwischen seinen nackten Zehen konzentrieren. Also war das Flechten - wie schon gesagt - eine gute Konzentrationsübung. Doch der Punkt der Konzentration wurde leider etwas falsch gelegt, nämlich auf belanglose Dinge statt auf die wirklich Wichtigen... oder zum Glück, dass kam ganz auf den Standpunkt an. Für Kevin war es angenehm - auch wenn er Schuldgefühle hatte, weil er seine Probleme einfach verdrängte.  
  
Kevin war nicht der einzige, der diesen Sommerabend um neun Uhr nicht zu Hause saß und Abendessen aß oder fernschaute [A/N: Ja, irgendwann musste auch in dieses Dorf mal ein ganz klein wenig Zivilisation kommen xD]. Lee tigerte ebenfalls durch das Dorf, barfuß, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt, die Arme verschränkt. Er dachte über seine Probleme nach - er lief nicht davo weg, wie Kevin. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Lee sein konkretes Problem kannte, was bei dem anderen Jungen nicht der Fall war.  
  
Lee dachte über Ray nach. Über sich veränderne Freundschaft. Als Ray gesagt hatte, dass er wieder in Dorf kommen wollte, hatte Lee sich riesig gefreut. Doch jetzt... alles war irgendwie... anders. Lee war schon immer ein misstrauischer Mensch gewesen, das aber eigentlich als Privileg betrachtet. Aber jetzt hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er gerade dadurch Ray nie wieder würde vertrauen können. Nicht mehr 100%, noch so an die 95%, aber eben keine vollen hundert mehr.  
  
Er stupste mit dem großen Zeh einen Stein an. Das kleine Objekt kullerte einige Meter den geraden Weg, der aus festgetretener Erde bestand, entlang, und blieb dann liegen. Lee tappste missmutig weiter, spürte, wie sich kleine Steine und Stöcke in seine abgehärtete Fußsohle bohrten. Der kleine Bach neben ihm plätscherte und rauschte leise, dass klare Wasser brach sich an Steinen und floss schnell um kleine Biegungen und Abstufungen im Flussbett, was an einigen stellen Miniwasserfälle entstehen ließ.  
  
Lee wich vom Weg ab, über den kleinen Streifen Wiese zu dem Bach, der an dieser Stelle von einem großen Ahorn überschattet wurde und tauchte mit den Zehen in das kühle Wasser. Angenehm... Die Erde des Weges hatte soviel Hitze des Tages gespeichert, dass es ihm fast die Füße verbrannt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Pätschern des Baches - als seine scharfen Ohren plötzlich in unmittelbarer Nähe das Geräusch von Atemzügen warnahm. Und es waren nicht seine eigenen.  
  
Lee nahm die Füße aus dem Wasser und drehte sich um, doch da war keiner. Er legte eine Hand an die rauhe Rinde des Baumes und ging einige Schritte um die uralte Pflanze herum. Wieder sah er keinen. Für einen Moment dachte Lee, er hätte sich getäuscht, doch dann stieß er mit seinem nackten Fuß gegen ein sich am Boden befindenes Objekt, was ihn dazu bewegte, seinen Blick nach unten zu richten.  
  
Lees suchenden orangegoldene Augen trafen auf einen stark zur Seite geneigten Kopf mit viel schillernden, grünen Haar und zwei große, lilanen Augen, das eine fast gänzlich von der glänzenden Mähne bedeckt, glitzernd wie zwei Turmalinkristalle, blickten sie überrascht und aufgeschreckt zu ihm hoch.  
  
Lee kannte dieses Gesicht nur zu gut.  
  
"Hallo Kevin", sagte er und durchschnitt mit seiner kräftigen Stimme die Stille entzwei wie ein Messer. Kevin wurde dadurch erst wachgerüttelt. Schnell nahm er seine kleinen Grasspielereien in die Hand und legte sie nahe an den Baumstamm, auf die Seite, auf der Lee nicht stand.  
  
"Hi Captain", sagte der Kleinere in seiner immer ziemlich rauchig und undefiniert klingenden Stimmlage, die er so sehr hasste, und blinzelte hoch in die Augen des Größeren, zwei Feueropale, die auf ihn heruntersahen. Lee musterte den Kleinen genau, seine blassen Wangen, seine Augen, zwei verwaschene, verschwommene Kristalle, in denen sich der Glanz der untergehenden Sonne immer und immer widerspiegelte, doch ohne innere Leuchtkraft, ohne das für Kevin normale enthusiastische Leuchten. Der Größere runzelte die Stirn. So ging das jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen. Dieser seltsame wächserne Blick, wenn man Kevin mal zufällig traf, dieses abwesende, seltsame. Er hatte das schon früher öfters gehabt, doch nach spätestens nach einigen Tagen hatte es immer wieder aufgehört - und jetzt dauerte es schon fast vier Wochen an.  
  
"Willst du dich neben mich setzen?", fragte Kevin in Lees Gedanken hinein und bekam ein relativ überzeugendes freches Lächeln zustande - ein typisches Kevin-Lächeln -, indem er seine Oberlippe absichtlich ein Stück weiter nach oben schob und so seine langen Eckzähne ganz entblößte.  
  
Lee sah die positive Veränderung in den Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers und erwiederte das Lächeln zufrieden. Es schien alles in ordnung zu sein - wahrscheinlich war er nur wieder übervorsichtig und bildete sich irgendwas ein. Mit einem knappen Nicken ließ er sich neben dem Kleinen ins Gras sinken.  
  
Kevin rutschte bereitwillig zur Seite, als sein Teamcaptain sich neben ihn setzte. Er sah den Großen von der Seite an. Lee erwiederte seinen Blick. Einen Moment sahen sie sich an, sanft und hart zugleich, wie zwei Freunde, im selben Moment wie Herrscher und Untergebener, wie Vater und Sohn, wie zwei Brüder, wie gleichwertige Feinde, wie Schüler und Lehrer. Dann entschied Kevin, dass es zu gefährlich wurde. Wenn er noch weiter Lees orangegoldenen Augen, die aussahen wie ein aus dem Farbenchaos im Firmanent herausgeschnitten, ausgesetzt war, würde er seine Verteidigung noch vernachlässigen.  
  
Er ließ den Blick wie zufällig über die Wiese vor seinen Füßen gleiten, dann den kleinen Hügel, auf dem der Fächerahorn stand, hinunter, bis er wieder zum bunten Horizont sah, gekonnte und oft geübte Unauffälligkeit in der leichten Kopfbewegung, mit der er sich aus Lees Blick wand, antrainierte Lockerheit, immer gegenwärtige, unterschwellige Rebellion in jedem Wort und jeder Geste - alles was Kevin ausmachte, seine Persönlichkeit, war auch eine sauber eintrainierte Rolle, die er aus dem Ärmel zaubern konnte, wann immer er wollte.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier draußen noch, Lee? Solltest du nicht drinnen sein und mit deiner Familie essen oder so?", fragte er im Plauderton, spielte mit einem halbfertig geflochtenem Strang Gras in der Hand herum und ließ seinen Blick auf seinen eigenen schmutzigen, nackten Füßen ruhen.  
  
Lee schüttelte seinen Kopf, grinste und betrachtete, wie Reflexe des Abendlichtes in Kevins Haaren spielten.  
  
"Mein Großvater hat sich zum Beten im Tempel eingeschlossen, meine Mutter und mein Vater sind ausgegangen und ich habe schon um acht Uhr alleine Brote gegessen", antwortete er. Kevin grinste bereitwillig, fragte sich aber gleichzeitig, wie es wohl war, als einziges Problem zu haben, alleine Abendbrot essen zu müssen.  
  
"Warum streifst du denn hier draußen rum? Langweile?", hakte der Kleinere nach.  
  
Lee lachte gutmütig. "Du musst immer alles ganz genau wissen, nicht wahr? Na gut, ich sag es dir..."  
  
Ein unausgesprochenes aber´ wurde vom Sommerwind aufgefangen, durch die Luft gewirbelt und von Kevin bereitwillig eingefangen.  
  
"Bedingung?"  
  
"Du erzählst es keinem."  
  
Kevin legte eine Kunstpause ein. "Na gut", sagte er dann und bedachte Lee mit einem neugierigen Blick. Der Größere sah ihn ernst an. "Versprich, dass du es keinem sagst."  
  
Der Kleine rollte mit den Augen, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ gespielt genervt den Kopf sinken. "Du machst es vielleicht spannend. Aber gut, von mir aus, du machst die Regeln: Ich schweige wie ein Grab."  
  
Lee sah Kevin streng an. "Ich hoffe, ich kann dir vertrauen..."  
  
"Lee! Jetzt rede endlich oder sag mir, wenn du nichts erzählen willst!", rief Kevin verzweifelt dazwischen, rammte Lee seinen kleinen, spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen und grinste ihn an. "Keine Angst, ich halte schon meine Klappe."  
  
"Warum glaube ich dir das nicht, kleine Nervensäge?" Lee schlug Kevin ohne übertriebene Härte auf den Hinterkopf, so dass der Kleinere sich durch die Wucht des Schlages zum Vornüberbeugen gezwungen wurde. Doch er lachte.  
  
"Was weiß ich! Du bist zu misstrauisch!"  
  
Lee grinste, nahm Kevin spielerisch in den Schwitzkasten und presste ihm die Fingerknöchel gegen die Stirn. Der Grünhaarige quiekte auf und versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie rangelten eine Zeit miteinander, versuchten immer wieder die Kontrolle über den jeweils anderen zu gewinnen. Es war gleichzeitig Kampf und Spiel, Schmerz und Glück, starke Freundschaft und brennende Feindschaft, Zärtlickeit und Gewalt. Die Verbindung die die Beiden hatten gab es nicht noch ein zweites Mal, diese Mischung zwischen Hass und Liebe, diese seltsame Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden so unterschiedlichen Jungen.  
  
Nach einer Zeit ließ Lee Kevin frei, grinste den anderen Jungen schief an und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch das dichte, grüne Haar.  
  
"Kleiner Spinner. Na gut, dann erzähle ich eben. Also...", Lees Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, während er seine Weste wieder zurechtrückte, "... es ist so... Ray ist ja wieder da, und das ist natürlich toll und klasse und so weiter, aber... es ist... nicht so wie früher." Die Stimme des Captains war jetzt vergleichsweise leise. Kevin, der gerade dabei war, seinen Zopf wieder festzuziehen, verharrte in seiner Bewegung, die Hände über dem Kopf an den grünen Haaren.  
  
"Wieso? Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte er, seine Stimme mit untypisch viel Mitgefühl und Verständniss angefüllt, das blasse Gesicht mit leicht forderndem, aber nicht aufdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Lee streifte ihn mit seinem goldenen Blick und lächelte. Kevin war vielleicht eine kleine Ratte, aber eigentlich war er total in Ordnung.  
  
"Nein, es ist nichts passiert", setzte er seinen Monolog fort. "Aber... ich habe irgendwie kein Vertrauen mehr in ihn. Es ist einfach nicht mehr wie früher. Wir sind jetzt Freunde, aber es ist keine perfekte Freundschaft mehr. Es ist... einfach nur noch eine gewöhnliche Freundschaft. Der Zauber ist verloren gegangen." Lee klang niedergeschlagen, während Kevin leicht lächeln musste.  
  
"Lee...", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, "... darf ich dir was erklären?"  
  
Der Captain sah ihn überrascht an. Kevin wollte ihm etwas erklären? Klein-Kevin, der unvorsichtige, der dumme, uneinsichtige kleine Junge?  
  
Lee hatte das Gefühl, dass die Situation ihm irgendwie aus den Händen genommen worden war und zwar von einem unmündigen Kind, das vielleicht gar nicht so unmündig war, wie er immer gedacht hatte...  
  
Der Grünhaarige nahm das Schweigen einfach als Zustimmung. Er rückte seinen Zopf zurecht, nahm endlich seine Arme wieder herunter und wartete einen Moment, bis das Blut wieder zurück in seine kalten Fingerspitzen geflossen war. Dann faltete er die dünnen Hände in seinem Schoß und lächelte zum immer dunkler werdenden Horizont hinauf.  
  
"Ich kann weder in dich noch in Ray hineinschauen, doch ich habe eine Art... Idee, was los sein könnte...", Kevin holte tief Luft, "... also folgendes: Als Ray gegangen ist, warst du noch ein Kind und deine Welt war... ähm... wie sagt man?... sehr bunt und naiv. Dann hast du die wichtige Entwicklungsphase - vom Kind zum Jugendlichen - ohne Ray erlebt. Als Teenager hast du aber angefangen, dich mit Gary, Mariah und mir zu streiten, und zwar über wichtigere Dinge als eine verlorene Holzfigur. Mit Ray hast du dich nie so gestritten, weil er ja nicht da war. So hast du vielleicht angefangen eure Freundschaft, die nur als die perfekte Freundschaft ohne ernsthaften Streit in deinem Kopf bleiben konnte, auf ein... Podest zu stellen. Und jetzt, wo die Realität diese Vorstellung eingeholt hat... ja, jetzt ist diese Freundschaft eben nicht mehr so kindlich-perfekt, sie ist eine ganz normale Freundschaft. Sie kann jetzt nicht mehr perfekt sein, denn Menschen... nun, Menschen sind nunmal nicht perfekt."  
  
Lee sah Kevin die ganze Zeit groß an. Was Kevin da sagte, machte tatsächlich Sinn - was an sich nicht schlimm gewesen wäre, aber... es kam von Kevin. Das war doch... irreal. Der sprach soch sonst nie so.  
  
Er betrachtete sein Gesicht beim Sprechen. Der Kleine wirkte ernst und fröhlich zugleich, eine sehr seltsame Mischung. Sein Mund lächelte, doch der Rest des Gesichts hatte sich noch nicht auf ein gleiches Programm eingestellt. Die Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammengezogen, die Augen hatte einen harten Glanz. Eine seltsame Aura umgab ihn plötzlich, eine Aura, die ihn von Lee entfernte. Sein Rücken war gerade, sein Profil wirkte gegen den Nachthimmel scharf geschnitten und fast wie versteinert. Doch als das letzte Wort Freundschaft´ seinen blassen Lippen entschlüpfte und er sein schmales Gesicht Lee zuwand, fiel der Zauber wieder von ihm ab und er war wieder der ganz normale Kevin.  
  
"Und, was meinst du, könnte ich vielleicht etwas recht haben?", fragte Kevin und grinste sein normales Kevin-grinsen, mit den hervorstehenden Eckzähnen und dem leicht herausfordernd schief gelegtem Kopf.  
  
Er war wieder voll da.  
  
Und Lee war sehre erleichtert darüber, so erleichtert, dass er etwas tat, was er vielleicht noch nie getan hatte. Er simmte Kevin zu.  
  
"Vielleicht liegst du tatsächlich nicht ganz falsch. Deine Erklärung war... bemerkenswert einleuchtend", murmelte Lee. Kevin lachte laut.  
  
"Naja, ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal einen Korn", schertzte er und brach somit den Fluch der Ernsthaftigkeit, der über seinen Worten gelegen hatte, stellte sie als Zufallstreffer da. Dabei wusste er doch, dass alles was er da gesagt hatte die Wahrheit war. Schließlich hatte er das Gleiche durchmachen müssen. Und ihn hatte niemand mit der Nase draufgestoßen, was los war, so wie er es bei Lee getan hatte - Kevin hatte es alleine rausfinden müssen, was eine recht schmerzhafte Erfahrung gewesen war. Eine, die er Lee umbedingt ersparen wollte, auch wen er dafür einen Teil seiner Deckung aufgeben musste.  
  
Der größere Junge bemerkte nichts von Kevins wirklichen Gedankengängen, schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken, lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Kann schon sein. Aber... trotzdem... danke, Kevin."  
  
Er ließ seine breite Pranke auf Kevins schmalem Rücken liegen, sein Gesichtsaudruck war jetzt fast zärtlich, seine Gesichtszüge weich. Sowas sah man bei Lee eher selten.  
  
Kevin traute sich nicht, Lees sanften Blick, den er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen hatte, zu erwiedern. Er hatte sich geschworen, keine Liebe mehr entgegenzunehmen, doch der Captain machte es ihm wirklich schwer. Er spürte die Hand des größeren auf seinem Rücken ruhen, die Wärme die davon ausging und die eh schon verschwitzte Haut noch weiterer Hitze aussetzte. Doch es war angenehme Wärme, beruhigende Wärme. Gefährliche Wärme. Und so war er heilfroh, als sein Teamcaptain die Hand endlich wieder in seinen iegenen Schoß zurücklegte. Da richtete kevin sich wiedergerade auf, lehnte sich an den Baum und sah Lee breit grinsend an.  
  
"Schon okay. Wir sind doch... Freunde."  
  
"Ja..." Lee grinste, seine langen Ecksähne blitzten und gaben ihm ein gefährliches Aussehen. Er war ein gefährlicher Löwe, Kevin eine verschlagene Katze. Die beiden Raubtiere hockten unter dem großen, alten, ehrwürgenen Baum und beobachteten, wie sich die letzten Farben vom Firmanent verzogen und einem leuchtenden Feld von Sternen und einem scharf geschnittenem Sichelmond auf einem blau-schwarzen Samthintergrund Platz machten.  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich noch draußen?", fragte Lee nach einer Weile, ohne sein Gesicht von den Sternen abzuwenden. Kevin, der die Frage befürchtete hatte, hatte sich bereits eine passende Antwort zurecht gelegt.  
  
"Ich hab Stress zu Hause. Du weißt schon, der normale Teenagerkram - Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt und eine vier in Mathe", meinte er prompt und strich sich das grüne Haar aus der Stirn. Eigentlich kam die Antwort etwas zu schnell, als dass sie als echt gelten konnte, doch Lee bemerkte es nicht.  
  
"Aber nichts schlimmes, oder?", fragte er nur.  
  
"Nein", sagte Kevin. "Nichts Schlimmes."  
  
"Na, dann ist ja gut."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Eine Sternschnuppe flog über den Himmel, ein abstürzender Stern, ein fallender Engel, ein verlöschendes Leben, ein gestorbener Traum auf dem Weg irgendwohin, an einen Ort, den keiner kannte.  
  
Kevin sah sie und wünschte sich, nicht mehr Lügen zu müssen.  
  
Ähm... ja, also, Kommis wären sehr nett - möchte ja wissen, was ihr hiervon haltet... 


End file.
